customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Live! in New York City 1994 Aired on CBS (October 31, 1985) Part 4
(Meanwhile, a tiny little Saurolophus was taking a swim in a stream of sorts. Just then, she notices a strange figure sitting behind the bend. She couldn't warn what he was through the water where she pulls herself out and takes a closer look at Littlefoot. It was Ducky and notices that she's there while Littlefoot is in a deep thought of sorts) * Ducky: Goodbye. * (Littlefoot doesn't reply) * Ducky: I said Goodbye. (watches a tear fall down from Littlefoot's cheek and into the stream) What is your name? (gasping) Perhaps you cannot speak yet. What? * Littlefoot: Don't you know any fact? Longnecks don't speak to.....uh...whatever you are. * Ducky: Me? I'm a long-neck, too. You see that? (arches her neck) And I have a long tail like you. * (Ducky tries to stretch her tail, but it doesn't go as far as she likes. Littlefoot just shakes his head at the cute dinosaur's efforts) * Ducky: Alright...I'm not a long-neck. I'm a bigmouth, but I am all alone. I am. (sniffs) I lost my family in the big earthshake. * Littlefoot: Um...you want to go with me? * Ducky: Yes! Oh. Oh, yes, yes, yes! I do, I do! * Littlefoot: (clears his throat) But you have to keep up. * Ducky: I will keep up. I will. (hums) Where are we going? * Littlefoot: To the Great Valley. I'm not going to stop until I find my grandparents. * (Ducky follows Littlefoot as he traverses through the river and back onto dry land) * Ducky: Do you think that my family went to the Great Valley as well? * Littlefoot: (ponders) Perhaps. My mother said it's where all the herds were going. * Ducky: Oh, I hope, I hope, I hope. * Littlefoot: My name's Littlefoot. * Ducky: Mine is Ducky. Yep, that's what this is. Yep, yep, yep! * (As the pair continue their stroll through the area, Ducky starts breaking into some form of scat to keep up his spirit. Littlefoot starts to feel amused as Ducky appears to be having fun with her little song) * Ducky: Don't step on a crack, or you'll fall and break your back. * (Suddenly, Ducky starts to feel a grumble in her stomach, causing Littlefoot to gasp in shock) * Ducky: My stomach is speaking. * Littlefoot: Mine, too. (observes a tree branch) Huh. I wonder what this tastes like. * (Littlefoot takes a bite out of the branch, which for some reason cries out in great agony) * Ducky: (gasping) The tree is speaking! * Littlefoot: No, it isn't. * Ducky: You should not eat speaking trees. Nope, nope, nope. * (Littlefoot pulls hard on the branch. A tiny little dinosaur with wings starts to roll down the branch and lands right on Littlefoot's face. The two dinosaurs stare eye-to-eye, the smaller one giving a hesitant grin at Littlefoot, who shrieks causing the branch to hurl the tiny dinosaur into the air and smash through the floor. Ducky goes over to the hole to peer down, relieved that the little dinosaur was unharmed. It turns out to be a baby Pteranodon) * Ducky: Who are you? What? * Baby Pteranodon: M-my name Petrie. * (Ducky giggles as Petrie pulls himself out of the hole. Littlefoot is actually relieved at how cute the creature looks, instead of a frightening creature as he originally thought) * Ducky: Petrie, right? Funny name. (giggles) * Petrie: I-I flied? * Ducky: No. You falled. * Petrie: (moans) I falled? (starts wheezing) * Ducky: Now hold on. If you can't fly, then how did you get to the top of that tree? * Petrie: I climb. * Littlefoot: But you're a flier, not a faller. * Petrie: Hard fact to fly. (tries to flap himself into the air, only to plop back down to the ground) * Littlefoot: I guess this is it. We can't do this. * Ducky: Nope, we cannot do that alright. (giggles)